


What are you doing here!?

by ItsXmaui



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsXmaui/pseuds/ItsXmaui
Summary: Amu comes home to find Ikuto in her house after years of him being away.





	What are you doing here!?

**Author's Note:**

> Rough draft originally published to Fanfiction.net in 2015.
> 
> The ending is so heavily edited that it's basically a new story now..oops
> 
> If you want to read the unedited version (please don't lmao), my Fanfiction username is Pandacookie212

All rights go to the creator of Shugo Chara! / Peach Pit 

 

"I totally hate high school. That is all I have to say. Well, it's okay, but, ya know school work, and...uhm...wait, who am I talking to?" She shook her head. Amu was walking towards her front door after walking home from school and was talking to herself, like always. She really never really walked home with anyone so she just talks to herself, and she also looked really stupid while doing it.

She absentmindedly searched through her purse to unlock the door, but she couldn't find it

"Where is my key!?" Amu kept digging into all her pockets, then remembered it was on a chain around her neck, and yet again, looked stupid.

After opening the door, she started sniffing the air like always to try and guess what her mom was making for dinner, but didn't smell anything. She kept sniffing, then realized her mom wasn't actually making dinner.

Making her way into the kitchen, she spotted a note on the table

'Sorry honey, but your father and I have to work late. I dropped off Ami at her friends house for their sleepover earlier this morning, but I hope you'll be okay! -Mom'

"Just great..she knows I burn water...now what does she expect me to eat?" Amu mumbled to herself, trekking up the stairs to her bedroom, and swung open the door. Only to find a blue haired man on her bed, reading her manga she hadn't even touched yet.

"Ikuto! What the hell?! What are you doing here?" Amu exclaimed rather too loudly.

"Aren't you happy to see me??" Ikuto said in a monotone voice, raising an eyebrow. He stood up to greet her.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not everyday you find one of your friends in your house years after they left the country!"

"It used to be kinda normal before...?"

Amu looked shocked to hear him say that. Yea, ok, he crashed at her place while he was sick, and sometimes came through the balcony, but she never thought it was that important to him.

"You still remember that?" Amu blushed slightly.

"How could I forget?" He blinked.

Amu blinked as well, slightly startled. She was unable to meet his eyes.

The pinkette padded over to him quietly to wrap her slender arms around Ikuto's middle, and pull him into a comfortable embrace. It suprised her as much as it did Ikuto. He was hesitant for a moment before relaxing into the hug, also putting his arms around her.

She felt so warm in his arms, it made her feel funny inside. 

"And I AM happy to see you...devious cat" She felt him chuckle slightly.

As they broke apart, Amu's stomach grumbled. Her face turned beet red yet again, her eyes widening.

"I didn't know you were so hungry with desire for me Hinamori."

A pause and a jaw drop later, Amu groaned.

"Ugh," Her hazel eyes rolled, "now I remember why I hate you."

Backing away, she grabbed the manga he was reading off the bed, placing it back on her bookshelf with the rest of the volumes.

"Although...maybe I'll let you make it up to me."

Ikuto turned around to look at her with a confused expression.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

She smirked.

"Take me to dinner?"


End file.
